The Pet Finders
"We are an organisation of peace, and hope, and most of all justice, we protect!" - A quote from a small speech given by the pet finder general just before his assassination. Long ago, a man went looking for his dog. He ran into darkness soldiers and slaughtered them. Thus, the pet finders were formed. The pet finders act as a police force for Jaakkon. The force is lead by a mysterious entity known as Void Master. The pet finders comics follow squad 5 beta. These people are the ones usually doing all the hard work while the rest of the organisation deals with robbers and missing persons cases, squad 5 beta deals with potentially world ending catastrophes. Squad 5 beta members Brad the lad Bradley Debug is a human from Earth sent to Jaakkon by his mother who was killed by 13th centaury humans. He grew up in a spaceship and so is a bit cocky with other Squad members as all he knows about acting with other entities came from his collection of Earth DVDs sent from the future (featuring cocky individuals as the main characters). He is slowly getting less brash though. He has a kind heart and a British accent. Ivy Ivy is the daughter of an infinity creature from Planet: 72. During the 12th darkness outbreak, her arm was cut off releasing her tavanigi (a special power unique to infinity creatures). Her hand turned into a plant able to grow and impale people. She is a Creature specialist with a degree. Matt the gun A cyborg with a wheel for legs. He is very trigger happy and doesn't normally care what other people think. But he still cares for friends. His entire body possesses the ability to turn into a gun. Cyclo-Jess A Cyclops radioactiveoid, she became a TV presenter but the fact she wasn't actually a cyclops but a radioactiveoid caused her to be rejected. She uses a sword but is not very skilled with it. She is however, a very skilled psychologist. She is a valuable asset to squad 5 beta and is the most cool headed of the squad. Skelliot Elliot Starling was a skilled chemist but one day during an experiment he was turned into a living skull, his soul forever stuck in the skull, unless he can free it by the 110th year he will die. (SPOILERS: he does indeed free it, but stays within the skull to stay with the Squad). This is why he stays with the Pet finders, to find a way out. Voidling The son of the void master he is very powerful but also very clumsy. He has 4 arms and uses them to battle. He is secretly an infinity creature. He is very shy but a skilled forensic scientist. Drip-drop Drip-drop is the nickname given to a water droplet given sentience and legs and arms by the void master (no-one knows why he did this). He is a blacksmith and is very sensible. Any silly idea will not be tolerated by him. This makes him unpopular with many of the other squad members. BRAIN-A.E3 A cyborg with the brain of a human in his metal skull. He is a pessimist but overall very nice. He holds two rifles and is very intelligent. Drew Half dark, half light, not much is known about drew other than he is selfish and wears a cloak. He is good with a gun and possess a Allecryst. Unmasked Unmasked was briefly a member of the pet finders but left after Drew joined. RELATIONSHIPS The pet finders as a company has what appears to be a never ending rivalry with Tona Gondilie. They are not quite sure why though. He kind of just hated them. They are both groups of powerful armies that fight galactic terrorists. The light void master (the mysterious entity in charge of the modern day pet finders) has near Tona Gondilie strength, so he could probably match him in battle. Unfortunately, the darp has forbidden any one with strength to match his own to go outside of specific areas, this law means the light void master and Tona will never be able to 'settle it like men' "Tona Gondilie and his force are just a bunch of losers trying to get onto the news, nothin' more, he may be powerful, but we can beat him with the strength of will!" -Brad the lad to the other members of squad 5 beta Squad 3 alpha members Dao Dao wears a cyan and magenta kimono (the cyan being on her left and the magenta side on her right. She has long white hair and one long strand coming over her forehead. She is very imaginative, and often eccentric ; she comes up with most of the team's strategy for missions. Her main fight style is bubbles, yeah... bubbles. She carries around a small wooden tube which she uses to create bubbles of different sizes and abilities. She is usually seen atop a giant bubble which she uses for transport. She can also put her feet inside two bubbles to bounce around at high speeds. Also, she can blow a bubble around her fist for a incredibly strong punch but the bubble will pop after she punches with it. Dao can shoot small bubble at bullet-like speed and she can also create explosive bubbles; the explosion radius depends on the size of the bubbles. One of her most powerful attacks uses these explosive bubbles; it's name is minefield. It is where she plants hundreds of bubbles on the ground to create a minefield, whatever touches a bubble instantly detonates it. She is the representative of 3 alpha. knives Knives is a creature of which no one knows the species of. He resembles a rabbit with his long rabbit-like ears and his grey fur. He has an rounded face and large, depressing eyes (he doesn't have a nose). He also wears a bomber hat yet the top of the hat is cut open so his ears hang over the top and run down his back. He also wears a black suit and polished black shoes. Fighting style-wise, he uses throwing knives. He has near perfect accuracy and he seems to have a infinite supply of them. Because of this infinite supply, most say its a special power or ability. He is definitely not the favorite member of his squad in the eyes of his peers due to his manipulative personality. He is quite idealistic and at some times, quite cowardly. Although not socially popular, his excellent fighting skills, agility and power makes him a valuable addition in any team. Sirem Sirem is a very simplistic person with a plane white body and circular head. He also has black dot-like eyes and no other facial features. He also has black straps around his wrists and waist, he also has a red beanie with a black 'x' sewn on it. His weapon of choice is a huge sword covered in wires. The wires are for hacking, he can slice things with his sword and then hack it. You ay be wondering how that works, to which I reply, "shut up". If he hacks something or someone, they can't use their powers or weapons. Even if they don't have powers, their weapons become unusable for a certain amount of time. An example of this is a wizard and a swordsman. The wizard, once hacked, can't use his magic for a few minutes and the swordsman, once hacked, his sword will be temporarily blunted (don't ask me how that works). Sirem can also completely shut down or even control robots or cyborgs if he hacks them. Aside from his sword, he is an ace hacker and very savvy in technology. Sirem is very imaginative yet violent, he comes up with creative and original plans to the destroy the enemy, although he is quite artistic. Yet he is very considerate toward his team and the Pet Finders in general. Vei One of the strongest members of 3 alpha, Vei has the ability to teleport anywhere within a 5 mile radius. He also carries a double black-bladed spear which can slash through nearly anything; if spun at a fast enough speed, it can mimic a buzz-saw or shield. He always wears a all black mask covering his upper face, he also has a mop of grey hair an completely white skin. The reason behind this is that he has a layer of metal (the type of which is unknown) which increases his overall defense and damage using kicks or punches. Clothes-wise, He wears a white t-shirt with black details and white shorts. Vei is rather solitary and doesn't talk much, in his spare time he can be seen playing chess, with himself. Although he prefers to fight alone, he will try to help his team in any way he can. No member of 3 alpha has yet to beat him in a duel except for Dao, whom he always draws with due to their power being on the exact same level. Jerin When she was little, Jerin was possessed by an unknown black creature. The people around her discriminated her in fear of the creature now living controlling her. Over the years she has took back control of herself from the creature and even managed to control it. The creature, which she calls Demon, erupts from her back in its usual form (which is a serpent like thing with a jagged teeth and angry looking eyes. It can also take multiple different forms such as spider legs for creepy-looking maneuverability, or wings for temporary flight, she can also form a sword although it takes minor power off of the demon as long as the sword is formed. There is nearly no limit to the amount of forms Demon can take. Demon, despite having no control over Jerin, still has a personality. It harbors hatred toward Jerin and is constantly remaking this. Demon is always very reluctant to do Jerin's command although he no control whatsoever. Jerin, on the other hand, usually has a depressed look on her face even though she is one of the most positive members on the team. She wears a black jumpsuit, purple hair and a scar on her left eye given to her when she was possessed. She one of the fastest in 3 alpha and possibly the whole of Pet Finders. But since she uses a very agility based fighting style, she doesn't have much defense and a very strong hit will defeat her. This is why she isn't the strongest along with Dao and Vei. Brian The team medic, Brian has a unique ability to create thin wires from his fingertips; he can use this to stitch up wounds of other people and himself, he has also trained himself so that the wires have a healing aura, so the wires he uses to close wounds heal the wounds as well. Brian can also use the strings as a means of combat. He can set up spider web-like traps to trap his opponents; he can also wrap them around himself to strengthen his armor; Brian can even create weapons by quickly wrapping thousands of wires together to crate something like a spear, sword or axe but he can also fire them like bullets or just use them as a whip or for grappling. Brian a race of harpies, this variation of harpy has traditional bird wings, bird legs with long talons that are usually used for combat for the talons' sword-like properties and green horns on the sides of their heads. Brian wears armor and a mask that he seemingly never takes off. Brian hates losing and not being recognized, the reason behind this is that for years he has lived in his sister's shadow; his sister being Air from the Elementals. When she left their village to join the, she got even more praise from the rest of their village whilst nobody really cared about Brian. He was never as strong as Air, never as fast as Air, Air was better at most things than him. Eventually, He left the village too but to join the Pet Finders. Since then, Brian has honed his skills to rival and even beat Air -although all the praise is sent to Air whilst Brian still goes unrecognized. Brian's dream is to one day become the strongest Pet Finder member and finally get the recognition he deserves. 327 327 is rather odd; no one knows who or what he is. 327 is a furry green creature standing on two feet with his long arms drag along the ground. He has a very simplistic face, with a long straight mouth and black, emotionless, beady eyes that are very far apart. He has wolf-like ears and two long beige horns coming out above his forehead; as well as three beige claws on his hands and feet. 327 is called this as that is the only thing he can say. He joined the Pet Finders when he was caught going through the bins in the HQ. 327 is sort of the mascot of 3 alpha but that doesn't mean he can't handle himself. 327 has the ability to morph into any animal (be it regular animals, prehistoric or mythical). Or at least a green, horned version of it. He most commonly used a t-rex for heavy hitting, a jaguar for speed, a dolphin for water traversal and an phoenix for flight and regeneration. As 327 can only say "327", he usually communicates via his own sign language that, over the years, only Knives can understand. 327 only likes to eat a certain berry that is highly poisonous toward all except him. Although they are very rare, 327 has somehow managed to adapt so he can go extremely long time without food. Although he still can only go a smaller amount of time without water. category:Organizations category:DOJ-allied Organizations